


I Think I'll Go to Boston (Where No One Knows My Name)

by safetypin



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's known so little, only ever having wished for something more. </p><p>Songfic to Boston by Augustana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by Augustana, loved it so much.  
> Maybe a little OOC, but it felt right.  
> I own nothing, but all mistakes are mine.  
> For my darling…  
> Oneshot, I don’t expect to write more unless I get a request.  
> Sorry it's short.

He had spent his whole life on the streets of California. Los Angeles, San Jose, even San Francisco. 

Then he's gotten that special card. Death. So correct, but he wasn't telling about just how dead he was. 

He'd always dreamed of Boston. He'd dreamed of having a new life there. He wanted to leave his past behind. He wanted a change in the weather. 

The other horsemen had once asked what he wanted out of this life. And while he'd known that they didn't know him, that they didn't care, he thought about it. 

"I want to go to Boston. Where no one knows my name." He had said after a few minute gap. 

"But there are so many places you could go. Why Boston?" Henley had asked. 

"I grew up in California, I only came to New York a few months ago. Hitched a ride on a bus. Besides, I hear it's nice in the summer, and I would love some snow." He'd laughed. 

"So you want to go to Boston and start a new life?" Merritt asked, surprising the two as he hadn't been part of their conversation before. 

"You don't know me Merritt. I'm allowed to want change sometimes, right? Well I'm tired of living off of nothing. I just want to go somewhere where I'm not a street rat." Jack flopped onto the living room couch, Henley and Merritt both taking seats across from him. 

"You're not a street rat Jack. You're a horseman now. You don't need a city to start over, you have us." Daniel said as he emerged from the kitchen where he had been hiding and listening. 

Jack sighed softly and a smile crept over his face.   
"I know." He flopped over onto his side.   
"But I still want to go to Boston."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point or another I did the impossible... I continued a fic!

The Death card was not a coincidence. It was the result of a therapeutic chain of events. Death followed Jack Wilder long before Jack had chosen to become a follower of his own. Death fell into the long list of horror Jack knew personally, but it was far from the last.

It had started with his mother. Jack’s kind, sweet, mother who had loved her children so very much. But that hadn’t stopped Death from taking her away. Cancer, melanoma, the dots on her skin alone had brought her down and resigned her children to a life without her. 

By age 16 Jack had lost his father. Death was cruel, continually taking those he cared for most away from him. 

By seventeen Jack had been cast out on his own for over a year now, and had forgiven Death. Death was now the sweet release he pined for, the caricature of intimacy that he craved. 

He had stood at the highest floor of a parking garage, standing on the ledge. He had been whispering goodbye to the sun when he saw it, a pack of cards, sitting on the cold cement. He moved to them slowly, as if walking through honey, time sweet but thick. But he made it to the deck of paper, and with care and intent, retrieved them from the ground. 

He opened the deck up, taking out the first card he fingered. It was a Jack. He twiddled it around his hold, until a few words glanced up at him.

“Death is not the answer.” The Jack read. Oh how that scared him, telling a prophecy it knew not of. Jack slid the card back into the deck, and the deck into his pocket. He walked to a nearby park and began to play with his new toy… the cards fitting so well within the palm of his hand. 

Here lies a tale… the beginning of a hero.


End file.
